1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting a package doffed by a spinning frame to a winder.
2. Prior Art
Commonly, a cop produced by a spinning frame, particularly a spinning yarn produced by a ring spinning machine, is wound up into a bobbin, that is, doffed into a so-called fine spinning cop, which is then rewound, at a subsequent rewinding step, that is, by means of a winder, into a package of a predetermined configuration on which a yarn having any defect removed therefrom is wound in a predetermined quantity. In this instance, a plurality of cops are used in order to obtain a single package due to the fact that the quantity of a yarn on a cop is relatively small. Accordingly, exchanging operations of cops are accomplished very frequently, and thus, each winding unit of a winder is provided with a device called a magazine for storing a plurality of cops therein so that one of cops stored in the magazine may be released and supplied onto a peg on the winding unit immediately after a layer of a yarn on a cop during rewinding has been unwound completely therefrom.
Meanwhile, a package which is doffed by a rotor type open end spinning frame, a pneumatic spinning frame utilizing a vortex flow of air, or the like, has a yarn in a large quantity and is thus called a large package. Such a large package has a diametrical dimension which is as large as several to ten times of that of a cop produced on a ring spinning frame.
It is very difficult to provide a winding unit with a magazine for storing large packages therein in order to rewind such large packages, that is, it is difficult for a magazine to store a plurality of large packages which have a dimetrical dimension substantially equal to the width of the winding unit. Even if this is possible, it is still impossible to store packages in a winding unit except that a few packages can be stored one on another in front of the winding unit. Thus, replacement of packages is normally accomplished for a required winding unit manually by an operator while he travels round winding units. Accordingly, a number of winders cannot be allotted to an operator, and hence an operating efficiency is held low, resulting in a low working efficiency of winders.